snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bo
- Ages ▾= - Young= - Graduate= - Adult= }} - Outfits ▾= - Dream= - PJ's ▾= - = - = }} - Blanket= }} }} | caption = Bo | name = Bo | origin = | sex = Female | age = | species = Sheep | status = Alive | eyes = Pink | hair = Black | relatives = King (father) | friends = Braveun, Hansel Gingerman, Robin | enemies = Licorice, Big Bad Wolf, Ginger (rival) | occupation = Brave Heart, Princess | residence = Courage Campus}} Bo is a major character from Sugar Bits. She is one of the high-ranked Brave Hearts and the daughter of King. Story Bo was a lamb who first appeared in the garden to seek for Hansel. After a conversation Bo gave a kiss on the cheek of Gingerman. This was actually to get him to dream about her so he could meet him in the Dream Palace to train with him. But the dream got interupted by Licorice who killed Bo. Bo woke up and went to King to say that there was something wrong with Hansel. She, King and Brave went to Professor who had opened a portal to the Underworld and Brave and Bo entered it to seek for Hansel. Bo fought a monster who then told afterwards which way he went. Bo and Brave arrived at the lake and saw Robin drowning in the water and Brave went to save her while Bo knew it was a trap. Brave got eaten by Nemo and Bo went to him to save him but Brave already had defeated Nemo. Bo, Brave, Robin and Nemo went to land and Brave repares Nemo and then gets some wood for the fired. Bo and Robin suddenly were encountered by the monsters and they battled them but began to loose. Nemo then ate one of the monsters and the monsters fled. They went on board again and they saw an accident in the city and headed towards there. They joined in the middle of the battle. Bo saved Gene and Hansel from the giant bunny monster. Bo and Hansel battled the giant bunny monster and defeated it but the armor got taken over by Big Bad Wolf. Suddenly Licorice came and almost killed Gingerman but Bo saved him but got pierced through herself. She almost died and Bleed Heart came to take her life but King instead gave Mindsnare so he at least could take a life. Bo was brought the hospital where Hansel was waiting for to visit her. Nurse Jellybean and Professor Cocoa walked in. Jellybean asked some questions to Hansel regarding Bo, before informing him that she was going to be okay, although would need some time to recover. She said that Bo was fine once they dealt with the Sugar Bits. While Nurse Jellybean went to another patient, Hansel was allowed to visit Bo. He walked in and greeted her, and she greeted back. Hansel than asked if she knows what Sugar Bits are. Bo, annoyed by his lack of tact, kicked him before pointing out what he did wrong. He quickly gave her the flowers, he brought. An act that did soothe her however although she mistook it for food and ate it with great pleasure. While Hansel talked her up to speed, she complimented Robin and Nemo's battle prowess, wishing them well as new Brave Hearts. She was however shocked to learn that Brave had left Harmonia, without saying goodbye to her. Bo was incredibly saddened by his departure but found peace in his decision, hoping they would see each other again... One day... Personality Bo is a calm and restricted character'Comic Page:' Food Fight, Sugar Bits with a great sense of honor'Comic Page:' Food Fight, Sugar Bits and responsibility'Comic Page:' Food Fight, Sugar Bits,although she have a certain lack to rules and protocol, if she believes time is slim'Comic Page:' Can't Wait, Sugar Bits. She is very brave'Comic Page:' Rambow, Sugar Bits and protective of her friends and doesn't take it lightly when people endanger or even insult them'Comic Page:' Choose Your Words, Sugar Bits.. Nevertheless, she won't go easy on them'Comic Page:' Defend Yourself, Sugar Bits or on the Princess she is serving, if she feels they are not focussed'Comic Page:' Ramrod, Sugar Bits or serve an unright cause. She is very fond of Braveun and was saddened when she learned of his departure'Comic Page:' En Memorandum , Sugar Bits. She is also able to see through a trap when she sees one'Comic Page:' Trap, Sugar Bits. Although she appeared often be rebellious towards her father'Comic Page:' Private Comfort, Sugar Bits, their relationship seems to be still pretty warm'Comic Page:' Some Zesty Good News, Sugar Bits. Bo is prudish'Comic Page:' Fur Real, Sugar Bits, which can be used against her'Comic Page:' Kicking Rampant, Sans the Pants, Sugar Bits. She also hate water'Comic Page:' Trap, Sugar Bits, stemming from the fact that she can't swim'Comic Page:' Brave No!, Sugar Bits. Sexuality Bo is heterosexual and seems to have crush on Hansel. Appearance Bo is a lamb with brown skin and black fur. She has pink eyes and also wears a pink ribbon in her hair. She wears the traditional Brave Heart uniform which sports a green jacket, which has golden shoulders plates, with a white blouse and the same color green skirt. In addition to that she has a golden bell around her neck, in which her weapon is sealed. Powers and Ability Bo is part of the Brave Hearts, and possesses several abilities to aid her on her missions: *'Archery:' Bo knows how to use bow and arrow'Comic Page:' Rambow, Sugar Bits. *'Boxing:' Bo is a talented boxer, able to take on Hansel Gingerman'Comic Page:' Defend Yourself, Sugar Bits. *'Conjuring:' Bo is able to conjure a great variaty of weapons and items, using the bell around her neck. All these weapons have a ram motive. A full list of used weapons: **'Blades of Chaos:' Bo can use the Blades of Chaos, with quite an efficiency'Comic Page:' Angry sheep, Sugar Bits. **'Bow and Arrow:' Bo uses bow and arrow to fight enemies that are out of reach'Comic Page:' Rambow, Sugar Bits. **'Boxing Gloves:' Bo can conjure boxing gloves but in most occasions will give them to another Brave Heart, as a weapon'Comic Page:' Round 1, Sugar Bits. **'Chained Hooks:' Bo uses chained hooks to grab opponents to pull them back. The hooks do have the slight disadvantage that if the opponent is bigger than her, she is the one who will be pulled away'Comic Page:' Bunny with gunshot wound, Sugar Bits. **'Crosier:' Bo is able to summon a crosier but it is unknown if this item serves actually an purpose'Comic Page:' For Him, the Bell Tolls, Sugar Bits. **'Ramrod:' Bo uses a giant ramrod to crush her opponents'Comic Page:' Defend Yourself, Sugar BitsComic Page: Ramrod, Sugar BitsComic Page: Monster Bash, Sugar Bits. **'Reflective Shield:' Bo can protect herself from energy blasts, using a shield that can reflect every type of energy attacks'Comic Page:' The battle continues, Sugar Bits. **'Titan Blade:' Bo can conjure gigantic blade, far bigger than her'Comic Page:' Where the weapon things are, Sugar Bits, that can do massive damage to her enemies'Comic Page:' Shadow of the Colossus, Sugar Bits. It lookes similar to the Blade her father uses'Comic Page:' Armor King, Sugar Bits. *'Martial Arts:' Bo is gifted martial artist'Comic Page:' Defend Yourself, Sugar Bits. *'Superhuman Strenght:' Bo is a lot stronger than she appears to be, able to use weapons far bigger than her'Comic Page:' Where the weapon things are, Sugar Bits and defeated enemies that tower above her'Comic Page:' Shadow of the Colossus, Sugar Bits. *'Swordfighting:' Bo is shown to know how to wield a katana'Comic Page:' What?, Sugar Bits. References }} Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Brave Heart Category:Fairytales Category:Main Character Category:Sugar Bits Character Category:Featured Category:Princess Category:Original Character Category:Animal